


a sprinkling of sugar

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: No NDRv3 Spoilers, Probably ooc, i felt bad for not uploading anything decent and I really needed something so i, sorry - Freeform, this is more of a vent fic feel free to ignore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9681944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: ...but your mouth tastes bittersweet.Kirumi Toujo cleans the house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be something good but it's thins instead haha. I'll try again I promise.
> 
> Sorry
> 
> I've found another comfort character in Kirumi and I'm really hurting right now so I kinda. Crapped all over this. 
> 
> Please don't take any of this too harshly.
> 
> Also just a warning for. Death and/or suicide implications I guess.

_Master should be home in an hour or so._  
She kept sweeping the floor regardless, trying to pry dust out of the cracks in the ceramic tiles. Her feet ached from cleaning the mansion top to bottom, and she wasn't close to being finished. Her heels clicked with every slow step she took, making her way around the floor with care and precision unlike no others in her trade. Perhaps that's why she was chosen to work at such a place.  
_I should make his tea soon._  
Sweat gathered on the maid’s forehead as she looked up at the large clock, it’s ticks echoing through the high roof of the mansion’s main hall.  
_He likes it sweet, doesn't he? Yes… milk tea, with a pinch of sugar and plenty of milk._  
Her eyes trailed back down to the ceramics, the bristles of her broom gently brushing against the perfectly polished black and white surface with elegance to match her own movements.  
_Or perhaps he is in the mood for lavender… Master may have had a stressful day._  
She hated this job - she hated him - more than any she had taken before. The hours were long and painful, and the man of the house was almost intolerable. Sometimes, she wanted to rip his scrawny little head off of his weak, thin neck-  
_Strawberry tea sounds nice as well._  
Business as usual, and the maid continued to sweep. It felt like her whole life would be spent doing that.  
_After this, I shall make his drink._  
Perhaps she would lace it with poison too, for flavour.  
_I shall make it with care and precision, like that that is expected of someone like me._  
After all, this was all the was good for, right?  
_I shall finish this, and make his drink. Then, I shall clean the banisters._  
And maybe, just maybe, hoped she’d fall off of the side in a bloody heap-

Kirumi Toujo paused her sweeping for but a moment when she heard a small ‘plop’ echo throughout the main room. Her eyes widened then she saw a small puddle on her shoes.

Soon, others followed.

Rain poured from her eyes, and all she could think of was how the tea would be made that evening. After all, that's all she was supposed to think.


End file.
